Uh Senpai DeixTobi yaoi story
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Deidara has to go on a missoin with Tobi and finds out how much of a good boy he can be this is a Deidara and Tobi Yaoi fan fic that means GuyXGuy and was a request from a friend on devianART I hope you like it


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

"Deidara, you are to go on a mission with Tobi" a man ordered.

"But why Leader, I'm Sasori's partner, hm" Deidara whined.

"Because he's on a solo mission, and I need someone to get a scroll for me" Pein said.

"Why not ask someone else, hm?" Deidara whined.

"Are you arguing with me?" Pein snapped.

"N-no Sir, hm" Deidara gasped.

"Get going now!" Pein ordered.

'Yes Sir, hm" Deidara said sadly.

"Damn it, why do I have to go with Tobi, I bet he asked for this that bastard, hm" Deidara growled, to himself.

Deidara walked into the living room.

"Come on Tobi, we have a mission, hm" Deidara growled.

"Yay, I get to go on a mission with my Senpai!" Tobi squealed, jumping to his feet.

"Shut up, before I blow you up, hm!" Deidara growled.

Tobi ran up to Deidara, and they walked past Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan smirked.

"Not a word Hidan, hm!" Deidara hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, fucker" Hidan laughed.

Deidara and Tobi left the hideout for their mission.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"No, hm!" Deidara growled.

"But I didn't even ask a question" Tobi said.

"What ever it is no, hm" Deidara growled.

"I was just going to ask, when we're done with our mission, could we stay in an inn" Tobi said.

"Yeah, I guess, hm" Deidara said.

Tobi was about to hug Deidara.

"Don't touch me, hm" Deidara growled.

Tobi didn't listen, and hugged Deidara,

Deidara rolled his eyes, and patted Tobi on the back.

Tobi pulled away, and ran ahead a little bit.

"Come on Senpai!" Tobi squealed happily.

Deidara sighed.

The men walked into a town.

"Is this where the scroll is?" Tobi asked.

'Yeah, stay quite, and let me do the talking, hm" Deidara answered.

Deidara and Tobi walked into a restraint, and sat down.

A tall thin man sat down in front of Deidara.

"Do you have the scroll, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, this will put me in good favor with the Akatsuki, right?" the man asked.

"Keep it down, there maybe ANBU near by, and yes if you keep up the good work, hm" Deidara said.

The man handed Deidara the scroll, and got to his feet.

Deidara took the scroll, and the man left the restraint.

"Are we done Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, I'm a little surprised, you didn't say anything, hm" Deidara said.

'Tobi's a good boy, and does as he's told" Tobi said happily.

"Yes you are, hm" Deidara said, smiling patting Tobi on the head.

"Come on, lets go to the inn, and tomorrow head back, hm" Deidara said, getting to his feet.

Tobi nodded, and got to his feet.

They walked up of the restraint and to an inn.

Deidara and Tobi walked up to the front desk.

"Yes Ma'am, may I help you?" a woman asked, smiling.

"I'm a man, damn it, hm!" Deidara snapped.

Tobi giggled, and the woman took a step back.

Deidara shot Tobi, and ugly look then looked back at the woman.

"We would like two rooms please, hm" Deidara said.

"But Senpai, I want to share a room with you, and Kakuzu will get mad if we go over our budget" Tobi whined.

"Fine, one room then, hm" Deidara growled.

"Yes Sir" the woman said, walking from behind the counter.

Deidara and Tobi followed the woman to a room.

"Here is your room, if you need anything let me know" the woman said, bowing her head then walking way.

"Damn bitch, call me a woman, God why does everyone do that, hm?" Deidara growled, to himself.

"It's because of your pretty long hair Senpai" Tobi said.

"Shut up Tobi, hm!" Deidara growled, walking into the room Tobi close behind.

"Senpai, I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out soon" Tobi said, walking to the bathroom.

"You don't take a shower, with that mask on do you, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Of course not Senpai, how would I wash my face?" Tobi asked.

"Good point, hm" Deidara said, as Tobi walked into the bath room, and shut the door.

Deidara listened the door didn't lock, and the water started.

Deidara got to his feet, and walked to the bathroom door.

He waited a little bit more then walked in.

Tobi was in the shower, and Deidara could see the mask setting near by.

Deidara smiled to himself, and got undressed.

"Senpai, is that you do you have to pee?" Tobi asked.

Deidara said nothing, and stepped into the show.

"Uh Senpai, what are you doing?" Tobi asked never turning around.

"I want to see your face, hm" Deidara purred, moving closer.

"No, you can't Senpai!" Tobi gasped, trying to hide his face.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt to let me see, I won't tell, hm" Deidara purred, walking up behind Tobi.

"Deidara wrapped his arm around Tobi, grabbing his length slowly starting to pump it.

"Aahhh, no Senpai, you can't see my face!" Tobi moan.

"If you let me see, I will stop being so mean to you for a day, hm" Deidara purred, pumping Tobi a little harder.

"Aahhh, I will let you see my face, if your nicer to me more then a day" Tobi moaned.

"Ok, I will be nicer to you for two days, hm" Deidara purred.

Tobi said noting.

"I'm kidding lighten up, hm" Deidara said.

"Ok" Tobi said, happily.

Tobi turned his head, and looked at Deidara.

Deidara's eyes grew large, and he let go of Tobi's length.

"Damn Tobi, you're so hot, hm" Deidara gasped.

Tobi smiled, and crushed his lips to Deidara's.

Deidara pushed Tobi to the wall.

The kiss heated up.

Deidara forced his tongue into Tobi's mouth licking at this tongue.

Deidara put his hands on Tobi's chest, and his plum mouths lick at his nipples.

"Mmmm!" Tobi moaned into the kiss.

Deidara moved his hands down Tobi's body to his legs.

Deidara picked up Tobi, and placed his length at his entrance.

"S-Senpai, wh-what are you doing?" Tobi stuttered.

"Shut up, and be a good uke, hm" Deidara purred, pushing into Tobi.

"Aahhh, S-Senpai!" Tobi gasped from the pain.

"Have you ever done this before, hm?" Deidara whispered, thrusting up slowly.

"N-no, I've only been seme" Tobi moaned throw his pain.

"I'll go slow, until you get use to it, hm" Deidara whispered, kissing Tobi on the lips.

Tears started to form in Tobi's eyes.

The broke the kiss for air.

"Senpai, you can go a little faster, it's starting to feel good" Tobi panted.

Deidara did as he was asked, and started to move faster.

"Aawww!" Tobi moaned, baring his face into Deidara's shoulder.

"I'm going to go faster ok, hm" Deidara moaned softly.

"Ok Senpai" Tobi whispered, into Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara started to trust even harder pushing Tobi, agents the wall of the shower.

"Oh God Tobi, so good, hm!" Deidara moaned, starting to slam into to him.

"Aahhh, yes Senpai it does!" Tobi moaned, throwing his head back a little.

Tobi wrapped his legs around Deidara's hips, and his arms around his neck.

Deidara put his hands on the wall of the shower, and slammed into Tobi even harder and faster.

"Aaahhhh, mmmm!" they moaned.

They keep this up for over an hour, and the water started to get cold.

"S-Senpai, the water is getting cold, and I think I'm going to cum!" Tobi moaned.

"Yeah it is, but I'm so close, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"Aahhh!" Tobi moaned, and shot his seed into Deidara's chest and stomach it was quickly washed away by the water.

Tobi tightened his grip on Deidara's length, and he couldn't hold back.

"Mmahhh!" Deidara moaned, shooting his seed inside Tobi.

Deidara pulled out of Tobi, and Tobi put his legs down.

Tobi almost fell but Deidara stopped him.

"Are you alright, hm?" Deidara asked kindly.

"Just a little pain Senpai, I will be ok" Tobi said, smiling.

"Good, on come on I'm tired, and getting cold, hm" Deidara said, turning off the water.

Tobi went for his mask.

"Tobi, leave it off please, I like looking at your face, its nice to see your eyes, hm" Deidara said smiling.

"Ok, I like your eyes too" Tobi said smiling, moving some hair out of Deidara's face.

Deidara crushed his lips to Tobi's.

The kiss lasted a few moments then Deidara pulled away.

"Come on, I'm cold, hm" Deidara ordered, walking out of the bathroom.

"Senpai, aren't you going to get dressed?" Tobi asked, grabbing his mask.

"No, hm" Deidara answered, walking to the bed.

Tobi followed, and crawled into bed.

Deidara turned on his side facing Tobi, and closed his eyes.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Hmm?" Deidara answered.

"Can I be seme next time?" Tobi asked.

"I'll think about it, now go to bed, hm" Deidara said.

"Ok" Tobi said, closing his eyes.

Deidara moved closer to Tobi, and laid his head on his chest.

They fell asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Deidara opened his eyes, and smiled at Tobi still asleep.

"Tobi, get up we got to go, hm" Deidara ordered, pushing on Tobi.

"Hmm" Tobi muttered in his sleep.

"Come on, or I'll leave you, hm" Deidara said, getting out of bed.

Tobi slowly opened his eyes.

Deidara walked out of the bathroom dressed, and with Tobi's cloths in his hands.

"Thank you, Senpai" Tobi said, happily taking the cloths from Deidara.

"No problem, hm" Deidara said smiling.

"Now hurry up, I want to head back before Leader, or Kakuzu start to bitch, hm" Deidara ordered, sitting down on the bed.

Tobi got to his feet, and got dressed then put his mask back on.

"You ready to go, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yep" Tobi said, happily.

They left the room, and went to the front desk.

"We're checking out, hm" Deidara said.

"Yes of course, thank you do come again Ma'am" a man said.

"I'm a" Deidara was cut off.

"He's a man!" Tobi snapped.

Deidara looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, please do come again" the man said, bowing his head.

Deidara and Tobi walked out of the inn.

"Thank you Tobi, hm" Deidara said.

"No problem Senpai" Tobi said happily.

"Uh, Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Hmm?" Deidara answered.

"Are you going to tell any one?" Tobi almost whispered.

"I don't talk about my sex life, hm" Deidara said.

"Ok, I just don't want to get into trouble with Sasori, or Itachi" Tobi said.

"They won't care, and I bet Zetsu got it on film, hm" Deidara said.

"What?" Tobi gasped.

"They did it to Kakuzu, and Hidan, hm" Deidara said.

Tobi sighed.

END


End file.
